


中译 Chinese Translation丨奈杰尔·霍桑自传《绷着脸》翻译节选 Straight Face by Nigel Hawthorne

by Beijingforever



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingforever/pseuds/Beijingforever
Summary: 从图书馆借到奈杰尔·霍桑爵士的自传，我就迫不及待地翻开寻找《是，大臣/首相》的章节，却只有短短一章，即便是在这短短的篇幅里也只有部分段落涉及。作为该剧的忠实粉丝，我决定尝试将这部分的内容翻译出来。本文专有名词翻译的原则是：本剧的剧名、剧中三位主演和两位编剧的名字译为中文，其他人员和剧名保留英文原文。当然，译文若出现差错，请大家指正。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	中译 Chinese Translation丨奈杰尔·霍桑自传《绷着脸》翻译节选 Straight Face by Nigel Hawthorne

**第13章 你好，汉弗莱**

……

像《是，大臣》这样优秀的剧本是可遇不可求的。即使大部分喜剧效果都来自于本剧核心，即大臣和高级公务员之间的复杂关系，而我并不熟悉这些，但还是立马就被精彩的对白吸引了。 到目前为止，我知道的娱乐综艺充斥着矫饰的人物、拙劣的包袱和冗长的废话。这一行只有明星来才能干好。 我们的情况正好相反。 我知道保罗·爱丁顿是个不错的演员，他是《The Good Life》的主演之一 **（译者注：该剧是BBC制作的情景喜剧，于1975-1978年播出）** ，但是我不会给他贴上“明星”的标签。我认为德雷克·福兹也不算明星，只记得他在一档节目里和一个叫Basil Brush的狐狸聊天。我们真正的“明星”是剧本。在过去十年里我从未遇到过烂本子，每个都有其特点。这个剧本的语言干脆、机智、诙谐，情节非常幽默，在我读完第一页时我就看到了汉弗莱潜在的东西，没读完整个剧本我就接了这个活。

我们的导演是Stuart Allen，他因《On the Buses》而知名 **（译者注：ITV的一档情景喜剧，1969-1973年播出）** ，尽管那是完全不同的类型。他在圈内早已大获成功。优雅聪慧的Diana Hoddinott扮演哈克夫人，他们还答应我们让英国优秀的个性演员担当配角。这一切太完美了以至于不敢相信是真的。我的习惯是提前做好台词功课，也非常庆幸自己做到了，因为现场观众会给我们的压力，他们的反应难以预测。每一集（我们只有两个编剧：安东尼·杰伊和乔纳森·林恩）都为汉弗莱准备了一大段绕口令。想演好绝非易事，因为这段话必须要气定神闲地表达出来，还要体现出内在的逻辑，我发现这有点像复辟时代的喜剧，你演了开头，就得按照自己的方式演到结束。

在排练试播集的时候发生了两件大事。保罗和我看着Stuart给Diana Hoddinott说戏。她手脚并用趴在地上翻找袖扣或是耳环 **（译者注：在播出版里，安妮是在找烟）** 。Stuart建议她屁股朝天。“这儿全是对话，咱们得做点动作。”我听他这么说。当时我和保罗还不熟，我记得自己走近保罗跟他说：“剧本已经够搞笑的了，我们不用刻意地去表现搞笑。” 我们当时就郑重地同意，不管发生什么情况，都要真实地表演——当然要秉持喜剧的意识——但我们发誓绝不受诱惑去诉诸任何廉价的东西。

第二件事是关于修饰主要角色的政治化卡通形象。这让我很慌因为他们已经画完了草图。这些卡通形象从任何方面来说都和真人相去甚远。我表达了我的忧虑，在讨论会上，他们想听听我的意见。“只有一个人可以胜任，那就是Gerald Scarfe。”事情就这样定下来了。现在一切就绪，5天半的排练时间显然不够。我们在周日早上在伍德格林的电视台中心集合，开始演播室彩排。我们得知BBC打算做把它做成一部连续剧，那就开始吧。

由于BBC特有的漫不经心又不够灵活的，现场观众在我们一楼的化妆室窗户外立即排成一队，然后才被允许进入。在录制之前我们试图集中精神的时候，听到外面断断续续的谈话，大部分人更想看《George and Mildred》 **（译者注：1976-1979年播出的情景喜剧）** 。观众坐下来后，一个叫Felix的负责暖场的人已经在调动观众的情绪。我走出化妆室就听到笑声快把演播室的屋顶都掀翻了，驻足倾听才发现好多是荤段子，Felix正在让观众期待的表演和我们即将呈现的完全不同。如果我们要做成电视剧，就必须解决这个问题。

我不应该在排练这集的同时还演别的舞台剧。那部戏是我特别想演的，但时机不太好，因为情况超出了我的控制。我在一次晚宴上遇见了Nancy Meckler和她的丈夫David Aukin，Nancy问我是否演过《万尼亚舅舅》。听说我还没演过，David告诉我，他可以在他经营的汉普斯特德剧团安排一场演出。他妻子Nancy担任导演，还问我想让谁担任乡村医生Astrov，我立刻就说出了Ian Holm的名字。但是你永远也找不到他。Ian最后一次舞台演出是在《The Iceman Cometh》里演Aldwych。但可怕的是，在一次预演中，他的神经崩溃了，无法完成表演。令我惊讶的是，Ian竟然毫不犹豫地接受了邀请，Nancy为我们组建了颇具实力的演员阵容。这部戏在汉普斯特德上演后，场场爆满，好评如潮。每次《是，大臣》的排练结束后，我都会回汉普斯特德演契诃夫，我觉得太累了，发誓再也不这么演了。

回到BBC一切进行顺利。剧中的语言正在形成新的流行语，连观众都能理解了。我们逐渐找到了感觉，这种感觉既刺激又兴奋。保罗、德雷克和我配合的很好，从头到尾都没有呛过一句。“小伙们”（我们这么称呼编剧，有时也叫“秃鹫”，因为他们经常趴在地上）与BBC的工作安排的很好，后者不用把他们扣住每年写一部。相反，BBC告诉他们只要有了想法，打个电话就可以。这就让大家都有自己的空间和时间，演员们可以拿着许可证拍摄间隙找别的活干，如果他们愿意的话。

……

这时的《是，大臣》已经享誉全球，有48个国家购买了版权。玛格丽特·撒切尔盛赞这部剧，直到现在依然是她最喜欢的节目，而我也有了在街上被人拦下索要签名的新奇经历。保罗和我接到了唐宁街的邀请，好像每个人都想和我们握手。Stuart Allen被更有经验的Sydney Lotterby取代，当Lotterby不能担任此职时，令人尊敬的、更有军人气质的Peter Whitmore接任。他们两人都对道具和演员有专业眼光。

1982年，我获得BAFTA提名。那年的颁奖大会在Talk of the Town举行。我所属的类别快到了——最佳娱乐表演奖。由于获得提名者不会被提前告知是否获奖，所以你必须得准备好演讲词，把所有要感谢的人记在袖口，然后祈祷你能记住这些名字。我想撒尿，于是从座位上溜走，穿过走廊直奔厕所，正好碰见Stanley Baxter从厕所里走出来。他是个非常优秀的喜剧演员，我一直很钦佩他。和他一起走我觉得自己非常渺小。当我们走到楼梯口时，他伸出手触到我的胳膊，说：“我希望你拿奖。”从来没有人这么友好这么有雅量的对我说过。

结果是我获得了这个奖。保罗也被提名了，不幸的是我们俩被分到了同一个类别。我们是一个团队的，不应该让我们俩竞争啊。我因为扮演汉弗莱爵士获得四次BAFTA，每次都击败了保罗。我知道他是多么渴望拿这个奖，因而我也越来越难以开口。有一次他告诉我，他在澳大利亚参加另一个颁奖仪式，有个参赛者大喊“你赢了！你赢了！”他立刻包了全场了香槟。保罗说这话的时候脸上带着自嘲的笑。20分钟后，他被告知“抱歉哥们儿，其实是别人。”保罗非常擅长自黑。有一次保罗在他的马斯维尔山的房子外面修篱笆时，一位女士停住脚步称赞他昨天晚上在电视里的表演。“你棒极了！”她说道。保罗告诉我，他眼中闪着光，不停地感谢那位女士。当他继续修理篱笆时，那个女士说了一句：“你总是这么呆。”

保罗和我关系很好，但我不会说我们是非常好的朋友。我过去常有那种感觉，就是他觉得我和德雷克都不够优秀。我不是说他自视甚高，只是觉得他的支持可以更有品位。我们之间没有争执或争吵仅仅是因为没那个时间。他极其热衷政治，爱慕虚荣，他喜欢在公开场合露面，并以Garrick Club的会员身份为荣。在国外的时候，他觉得自己好像真是个人物，还乐在其中。我的生活很普通，和Trevor **（译者注：奈杰尔·霍桑的同性恋伴侣）** 相处的时间越来越久，我愈发喜欢乡村，有个朋友圈子，这些朋友大多朴实低调，远离政治，越来越与世隔绝。当我们从郊区搬到赫特福德郡的乡下时，保罗和他夫人Patricia从郊区搬到泰晤士的一个改造的仓库。他这个人有强烈的原则，他是贵格派教徒，和平主义者，反对吸烟 **（译者注：爱丁顿在一档访谈节目称核裁军那集是编剧对他的嘲讽）** 。我非常钦佩他的立场，尽管我不能认同他对喧嚣的伦敦的热爱，至少对我们而言，他的魅力在迅速消散。Trevor和我都不喜欢过度露脸。我们瞥了他们一眼然后迅速走开。没有了城市的味道，我们建了个花园，参与乡村的慈善活动，支持地方活动而不是在伦敦西区做名流。 德雷克·福兹是个好相处的人，他通常沉默寡言，除非聊到切尔西俱乐部，他是切尔西的忠实球迷。尽管保罗不赞同德雷克无忧无虑的方式，尤其是在工作的时候，他们搭配的却总是天衣无缝，我也知道德雷克和我一样钦佩他。德雷克无法不让人喜欢，他和他妻子Jo一直是我们的朋友。

……

就在《是，大臣》剧集完结并开始续集《是，首相》时，我发现我越来越喜欢社群生活——开义卖会，跑马拉松，资助这个那个之类的。

……

* * *

好了，和《大臣/首相》相关的内容就是这些了。敲完这些文字，才发现生活中的主演们有这么多故事。高调、爱虚荣、政治立场鲜明的保罗不正是剧中那个有同样性格的蠢萌的大臣吗，而经常对政客表现出不屑和蔑视的汉弗莱也许正是奈杰尔真实的心理活动，平易近人、寡言少语的德雷克仿佛让我们感觉伯纳德就在身边。两个平行世界在1980-1988年的BBC交织重叠。不得不感叹编剧和导演的眼光和用人之道，也正是因为这样的默契，才有这永不过时的经典。


End file.
